Wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical communication systems (referred to as “WDM systems”) are systems in which multiple optical signals, each having a different wavelength, are combined onto a single optical fiber using an optical multiplexer circuit (referred to as a “multiplexer”). Such systems may include a transmitter circuit, such as a transmitter (Tx) photonic integrate circuit (PIC) having a transmitter component to provide a laser associated with each wavelength, a modulator configured to modulate the output of the laser, and a multiplexer to combine each of the modulated outputs (e.g., to form a combined output or WDM signal).
The multiplexer may include a first slab, a second slab, and/or one or more waveguides connected to the first slab and the second lab. The first slab may receive multiple inputs (e.g., the modulated outputs from the transmitter component), each having a different wavelength. The first slab may include a propagation region (e.g., a free space) to allow the received inputs to propagate into respective first ends of the waveguides connected to the first slab. Additionally, the waveguides may each have different lengths, such that each waveguide applies a different phase shift to the received inputs. Further, the waveguides may supply the received inputs (e.g., through respective second ends of the waveguides) to the second slab. The received inputs may propagate in the free space, associated with the second slab, in such a way that the second slab supplies a single combined output (e.g., a WDM signal) associated with the received inputs.
A PIC is a device that integrates multiple photonic functions on a single integrated device. PICs may be fabricated in a manner similar to electronic integrated circuits but, depending on the type of PIC, may be fabricated using one or more of a variety of types of materials, including silica on silicon, silicon on insulator, and various polymers and semiconductor materials which are used to make semiconductor lasers, such as GaAs, InP and their alloys.
A WDM system may also include a receiver circuit having a receiver (Rx) PIC and an optical demultiplexer circuit (referred to as a “demultiplexer”) configured to receive the combined output and demultiplex the combined output into individual optical signals. Additionally, the receiver circuit may include receiver components to convert the optical signals into electrical signals, and output the data carried by those electrical signals.
The demultiplexer may include a first slab, a second slab, and one or more waveguides connected to the first slab and the second lab. The first slab may receive an input (e.g., a WDM signal outputted by a multiplexer). The received input may include optical signals, each having a different wavelength. The first slab may include a propagation region (e.g., a free space) to allow multiple optical signals, associated with the received input, to propagate into respective first ends of the waveguides connected to the first slab. Additionally, the waveguides may each have different lengths, such that each waveguide is configured to apply a different phase shift to the multiple optical signals associated with the received input. Further, the waveguides may supply the multiple optical signals (e.g., through respective second ends of the waveguides) to the second slab. The multiple optical signals may propagate through the free space, associated with the second slab, in such a way that the second slab supplies the multiple optical signals associated with the received input.
The transmitter (Tx) and receiver (Rx) PICs, in an optical communication system, may support communications over a number of wavelength channels. For example, a pair of Tx/Rx PICs may support ten channels, each spaced by, for example, 200 GHz. The set of channels supported by the Tx and Rx PICs can be referred to as the channel “grid” for the PICs. Channel grids for Tx/Rx PICs may be aligned to standardized frequencies, such as those published by the Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T). The set of channels supported by the Tx and Rx PICs may be referred to as the ITU frequency grid for the Tx/Rx PICs.